Doute
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Antoine s'était toujours demandé quelle part de vérité y avait-il dans l'émission de Mathieu. Il n'était pas fixé et ce n'était toujours pas le cas !


**Titre :** Doute  
><strong>Fandom : <strong>X-over Salut les Geeks & What The Cut.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> L'émission, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent au très puissant Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel. Tous les deux appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Bien évidemment, si ma fanfic gêne, je la supprime à leur demande.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> M because lime.  
><strong>Le pourquoi du comment du parce que (anciennement « <strong>**genre**** », « ****résumé**** » et « autres »****) : **Pour le besoin du déroulement de l'OS, j'ai supprimé les perso/pairing sinon, ce serait du spoil. À la base, il devait faire deux cents mots à tout casser (fail de ma part).  
>J'en profite pour remercie infiniment tous les gens qui mettent des reviews, des fav' ou qui suivent mes histoires.<p>

Place à la lecture !

(PS : si vous cherchez un sens dans ce texte, pas la peine, y en a pas)  
>(par contre, des fautes et des oublis de mots, il doit en rester)<p>

* * *

><p>Quand il y pensait, Antoine était dubitatif sur l'état mental de son ami.<p>

Mathieu avait créé des personnages imaginaires, devenus des dédoublements de sa propre personnalité ou plutôt du présentateur qu'il interprétait. Les premiers jets avaient été timides puis les personnages s'étaient étoffés au fil des épisodes puis des saisons : le Hippie écolo qui planait très haut, le Patron pervers criminel et le Geek ancien troll reconverti en victime favorite. Maître Panda s'était rajouté, se hissant au même niveau que les autres protagonistes de _Salut Les Geeks_, faisant jouer de sa (la) voix mélodieuse (de Mathieu).  
>Le stéphanois devait s'éclater à jouer chacune de ses 'personnalités' et lui-même à être un type cynique survolté tout comme Antoine aimait prendre un ton volontairement fort et hurler des obscénités à tout bout de champs.<p>

Surtout qu'en vrai, Mathieu était un jeune homme calme, timide, réfléchi mais refusait rarement des invitations, surtout en ce qui concernait de boire une bière dans un bar entre potes.

« Boire une bière » étant, somme toute, relatif.

Antoine avait observé que son ami se décoinçait après la consommation de deux pintes, même s'il tenait assez bien l'alcool, envoyant blagues crades sur blagues crades.  
>Pas qu'il restait muet au début des rendez-vous, Antoine savait qu'il jaugeait d'abord les gens avec qui ils allaient passer la soirée avant de se lâcher, histoire de ménager les sensibilités.<p>

C'était lors d'une fraîche soirée d'automne, au mois d'Octobre. Dans un bar populaire, un groupe se produisait sur la scène jouant une musique passable, rien qui n'allait révolutionner le Top50. Ils étaient sept à une table, à papoter, à se vanner, à se donner des accolades pour un oui ou un non, à commenter l'actualité, à regarder des vidéos sur leurs smartphones.  
>Ils commençaient doucement à être tous alcoolisés.<p>

Le bar était bruyant de conversation, assourdissant de musique. Il fallait parfois hurler pour se faire entendre.  
>Les fumeurs sortaient dehors brûler une cigarette, les autres préféraient vapoter à l'intérieur.<p>

Antoine songeait à passer à la cigarette électronique en frissonnant de froid à l'extérieur de l'enseigne, tirant de longues lattes.  
>Ils avaient choisi ce bar car il était excentré, peu de chances de rencontrer des fans et la population y était agréable. Aucun risque de bagarre à cause de soiffards, ni de tensions malvenues.<p>

Antoine eut la désagréable surprise de sentir un vent glacial se lever soudainement et s'infiltrer parmi ses couches de vêtements.

« Putain de m- »

Dépité, il éteignit sa cloppe incandescente conte le sol, la ranger dans son paquet de cigarettes, il se releva des marches du bar sur lesquelles il s'y était installé. En rentrant dans le bar, il apprécia la chaleur étouffante, bien plus agréable que ce fichu vent qui l'avait congelé de l'intérieur. Il se paya même le luxe de rester quelques secondes supplémentaires dans le couloirs alors désert pour que son corps se réchauffe.  
>Il dépassa la portes des toilettes et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva alpaguer brusquement par une forte poigne, emmener sans aucune délicatesse dans les toilettes - Dieu des Émeus, la tête lui tournait - puis plaquer contre le mur à l'intérieur d'une des trois cabines disponibles.<p>

« _C'est quoi ce_… »

Sur le point de se débattre, il remarqua immédiatement un chapeau en cuir, quasiment jamais séparé de son propriétaire, sur une tête comportant de courts cheveux châtain de ce qu'il qualifiait un paradoxe nominal humain.  
><em>Mathieu Sommet.<em>

Son ami agrippait sa veste kaki avec ses deux points si fort qu'Antoine sentait la chaleur de ses doigts, comme si la barrière de tissus n'existait pas. Alerte et abasourdi, il le dévisagea et ce qu'il y vit à la lueur du faible néon ne lui plaisait pas : les yeux bleus se faisaient sombres, comme si un orage allait éclater d'une minute à l'autre, le chapeau projetait une ombre inquiétante sur le front et le rictus qui déchirait ces petites lèvres roses surmontées de la petite moustache lui donnait la chair de poule.  
><em>Le Patron<em>.

Antoine frissonna en se donnant une claque mentale. Non, le Patron n'existait pas. Mathieu se jouait de lui.  
>La ressemblance était pourtant frappante, même s'il manquait l'accessoire indispensable de l'homme dangereux que représentaient les lunettes de soleil. Mathieu avait opté pour un jean gris anthracite et une chemise blanche bouffante, il en avait fait tourner plus d'une tête, le hobbit ! Y compris la sienne, lorsque Pierre avait fait remarquer le sex appeal du petit YouTuber.<br>Non, non, le Patron ne portait de chemise blanche et encore moins de chapeau, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de le penser ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à Mathieu de l'empoigner comme ç-_**!**_

« On n'est pas à la même page mec » déglutit l'homme aux cheveux fous en posant lourdement ses mains sur les épaules du plus petit. Il oubliait même de lui demander quelle mouche l'avait bien piqué !

« Ce n'est pas une question de page, petit Antoine, mais de savoir-faire » ronronna le Patr-Mathieu d'une voix trop rauque contre son cou en continuant de masser son entrejambe à travers le pantalon.

Antoine déglutit difficilement, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil du châtain qui suivit le mouvement de la pomme d'Adam avec un sourire en coin.

Et c'était qu'il s'y prenait foutrement bien ce con, s'avoua-t-il avec honte en sentant son organe réagir aux flatteries. L'autre taré semblait se délecter des rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues, les yeux maléfiques accrochaient les siens, captivés par ce regard hypnotiseur, le corps figé par les attouchements qu'il recevait bien volontiers sur une des zones les plus érogènes.

Lorsque la main coupable commença par déboutonner son vêtement, Antoine se força à atterrir. Sa respiration s'emballait, ses mains fébriles tenaient un peu trop fermement les épaules de Mathieu, les capteurs sensoriels de son corps semblaient à fleur de peau, trop sensibles aux délicieuses caresses qui taquinaient la peau.

Au moment où le dernier bouton céda, Antoine fut prit de court lorsque qu'une main l'attrapa par la nuque, le forçant à se courber en avant tandis que l'autre main curieuse se faufila avec habilité dans son boxer au même moment où la lumière de la pièce s'éteignit brusquement et qu'une paire de lèvres se plaqua durement contre les siennes, étouffant le cri peu viril du cadet.

À l'extérieur, les cris de la foule se mêlaient aux hurlements ridicules du groupe de rock, massacrant une chanson bien connue d'ACDC.

_Highway to Hell_.

Il était aux mains du seigneur des enfers en personne.

Une de ses mains diaboliques s'évertuait à faire affluer assez de sang pour que son pénis se dresse tout seul, ce traître avide de sollicitation, gourmand de se faire titiller le gland. L'autre main s'amusait à accrocher douloureusement des mèches de cheveux pour prolonger le contact langoureux entre leurs bouches.  
>Mathieu prenait son temps pour lui retourner le palais. Il était méthodique et entreprenant, <em>exit<em> le garçon timide, bonjour le psychopathe. Antoine tentait bien de reprendre l'avantage, il avait déplacé ses bras contre les puissants trapèzes de son ami, ses mains avaient viré le chapeau pour se nicher dans les boucles châtains, son bassin accompagnait le mouvement de va-et-vient mais rien à faire, Mathieu dominait le baiser. Il le forçait à pencher la tête sur un côté pour prendre un angle pour profond, sa bouche se mouvait contre la sienne, sa langue l'entrainait dans un ballet lent et incandescent. Il prenait son temps.

Antoine ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait mais c'était bon. Qu'il ouvre ou ferme les yeux revenait au même, il ne voyait rien, aveugle dans l'obscurité. Il entendait leurs bruits de succions, il percevait le frottement sur son entrejambe, ce qu'il se passait en dehors de la cabine n'avait plus d'importance.

Mathieu cassa subitement le baiser et se coula contre son torse.

« Alors gamin, prêt à partir en enfer ? » grogna une voix rauque si connue dans son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Les mains quittèrent leur emplacement pour saisir vivement la fermeture éclaire de sa veste, elle se dézippa en un clin d'oeil.

« J'ai faim, j'ai soif, très soif » continua Math-Le Patron sur le même ton contre son cou.

Les doigts agiles s'occupèrent de déboutonner, encore une fois, la chemise que portait le YouTuber, écartant les deux pans de tissu. Antoine sentit le souffle chaud descendre le long de sa peau, il frissonnait en sentant des poils de barbe le frôler, envoyant de délicieuses ondes dans son corps. Il sentait les ongles tracer un chemin sur son torse, décuplant ses tremblements de son ventre sur lequel ils s'y attardèrent.

« Allons Antoine, tu peux me nourrir, tu le sais bien ? » fit la voix terriblement basse contre ses côtes.

Au bout d'un moment qu'Antoine ne put déterminer tant il appréciait le traitement particulier qu'il recevait, des crocs se plantèrent juste en dessous de son nombril, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il percevait le rire moqueur du Patron, quelque peu couvert par le concert et la foule qui hurlait encore une fois.  
>Diable, était-il possible qu'il soit excité par la morsure ?<br>Antoine tremblait et se sentait totalement impuissant, la respiration forte et instable. Il avait chaud.

« J'ai si faim de ton nectar » Oh bon dieu, chaque mot exultait de luxure à l'état pur.

Il entendit un mouvement. On lui prit le haut de son pantalon qu'on baissa en même temps que son sous-vêtement. Il nota distraitement le craquement des genoux qui lui indiquait que quelqu'un venait de se baisser.  
>En revanche, le souffre chaud sur son entrejambe le réveilla soudainement et il ne put étouffer son gémissement lorsqu'on le goba.<br>Entièrement.

L'antre buccale chaude et humide du Patron suça longuement son érection avant de revenir sur le gland qu'il lâcha dans un bruit de succion absolument indécent.

« _Gimme gimme (more), gimme (more), gimme gimme_… »

_What the f_…. Le groupe sur scène reprenait du Britney Spears dans une version plus brut. Si Antoine n'aimait pas particulièrement la chanson - ni la chanteuse -, il sentit sa tension augmenter d'un cran supplémentaire lorsque le Patron susurra contre son pénis :

« Petit Antoine - _(more), gimme __gimme__ (more)_ - tu es prêt à me nourrir ? - _gimme, gimme gimme (more)_ - »

Il lapa le méat, taquin.  
>Antoine couina.<p>

« Parce que ma faim est comme… insatiable. »

Alors que le chanteur entamait le refrain une deuxième fois , Antoine sentit la langue parcourir d'une lenteur insoutenable la couronne puis son entrejambe fut à nouveau sous l'objet d'habiles va-et-vient, au rythme rapide de la reprise de _Gimme more_. Il dut plaquer un de ses bras contre le mur pour garder un équilibre, l'autre main toujours enfouie sur la tête du Patron.  
>Il était plongé dans l'obscurité, au service des sensations que son corps transpirant et fébrile réclamait. Il ne pouvait pas voir le Patron (?) ou Mathieu (?) lui donner probablement la meilleure fellation qu'il reçut de toute sa vie. Il ne contrôlait pas les vagues de chaleurs, de plaisir, qui montaient crescendo, il se sentait venir.<br>Antoine rejeta la tête en arrière, se fichant bien que son crâne heurte le mur. Sa bouche ne filtrait plus ses gémissements, ses cris.

_Oh tu sais, avec moi, ça ne dure jamais longtemps_ avait un jour dit le Patron.

Il comprenait pourquoi.

* * *

><p>Un des dessins de Lise m'a grandement inspiré. Big up à Kalincka pour le premier chapitre de sa nouvelle fic <em>Vacances ingérables<em> qui promet de l'épique. Et gargantuesque câlin aux _UB_ de Twitter et à vous, chers lecteurs !  
><strong>Edit :<strong> La version de "Gimme more" que j'avais en tête n'est pas celle de Britney Spears mais plutôt celle du groupe Machinae Supremacy !


End file.
